Ryza
s]] Ryza, known as the "Furnace of Shackled Stars," is an Imperial Forge World of the Adeptus Mechanicus that is located in the Segmentum Ultima of the Milky Way Galaxy. The planet is home to the Legio Crucius, known as "The Warmongers." Ryza is renowned for the manufacture of plasma reactor and magnetic containment field technology. The arts and sophistication of this Forge World is claimed by some to be second only to that of Mars itself. It is then unsurprising that the Legio Crucius, whose associations with Ryza are said to predate the Great Crusade, is renowned as one of the most well-equipped Titan Legions in Imperial service, and sufficient in number to provide garrison forces for several smaller outlying Forge Worlds and Adeptus Mechanicus outposts whose Magi maintain fealty or alliance to Ryza and its masters. Ryza is also famed for its manufacture of plasma-based technologies and the complex art required to produce the magnetic containment fields that are an integral part of any plasma-using device. The Leman Russ Executioner main battle tank armed with its plasma-based Destroyer Cannon is manufactured exclusively on Ryza. It is said that Ryza's own Skitarii regiments are almost completely equipped with these rare armoured vehicles. The Stormblade super-heavy tank is also produced on Ryza which was the first Forge World to begin to manufacture that pattern of tank for the Imperial Guard. History ]] The forge world of Ryza has been plunged into the abyss of war. The planet was once famous for supplying containment fields and plasma weaponry -- the Leman Russ Executioner and Stormblade super-heavy tank were born within its armour cradles. However, since Ryza found itself bearing the brunt of not one but two major WAAAGH!s, the rivers of war materiel that flood its manufactor canals lead only to its defenders – the planet has turned every cannon, stubber and bullet to an all-out battle for survival. In truth the Tech-Priests of Ryza welcome the opportunity to see their creations in action first-hand. Ryza's Skitarii, alongside the Warmongers of the Legio Crucius and the Astra Militarum's Catachan regiments, have taken righteous pleasure in turning Ryza's most devastating weapons upon the foe. The Orks of WAAAGH! Grax and Rarguts, always on the lookout for more dakka, have done much the same. Every vault and warecrypt has been raided, every gun reliquary broken open in furtherance of the war effort. Transdimensional beamers light up the night, gatling macro-cannons roar their fury, and writhing lava hoses spew hot death into the streets. To set foot upon Ryza is to see a vision of war unbound – and the violent industry of the Adeptus Mechanicus unleashed on a worldwide scale. Notable Events *'WAAAGH! Grax (925.M41)' - The brutal juggernaut of WAAAGH! Grax spills through the star systems of Ryza. Legions of Skitarii counter-attack alongside Catachans and liberated human slaves. Word of the intense fighting attracts WAAAGH! Rarguts, which breaks through the Imperial Navy cordon to invade Ryza for the third time since the conflict began. The fate of a string of systems hinges upon the forge world at their heart. Ryza Appearance Ryza Iconography of Ryza]] The illuminated "R" of Ryza is borne proudly by its warriors. This icon incorporates the skull and cog of Mars, a nod towards Ryza's ancestry. Ryza Forge World Colours Ryza's Skitarii Legion has a proud history and a reputation for unshakeable faith. As with many forge worlds, Ryza's Skitarii often bear purity seals of blood-wax and parchment to signify their freedom from harmful scrapcode. The ochre armour plates and robes worn by Ryza’s Skitarii are the same hue as the immense rust dunes that bestrew the planet. The interior of these robes are deep red in memory of the blood that has been spilt there over the millennia. Sources *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pp. 22, 27 *''Codex: Skitarii'' (7th Edition), pp. 34, 38, 98-104 *''Dark Heresy: Purge the Unclean'' (RPG), pg. 140 *''Imperial Armour'', pp. 8, 16, 61, 99 *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pg. 202 Gallery Ryza Onager Dunecrawler.png|Ryza Onager Dunecrawler Ryza Ironstrider Engine.png|Ryza Ironstrider Ballistarii engine Ryza Vanguards.png|Ryza Skitarii Vanguard warriors Ryza Rangers.png|Ryza Skitarii Rangers Ryza Sicarian Rustwalkers.png|Ryza Sicarian Rustwalkers Ryza Sicarian Infiltrators.png|Ryza Sicarian Infiltrators Category:Planets Category:Forge World Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium